Talk:Yuki Kuran
Name of page/character This page was moved to "Yuuki Cross / Kuran" and I have reverted it back to the original and her name was changed in the article to "Yuuki", I have blocked any page moves temporarily and ask for discussion on the matter. For consistency the names used for the character are based on the official english publications, as per policy used in other wikis. Also, you cannot name a page with a "/" as that will create a subpage instead. Currently the page is "Yuki Cross" based on this being the character's original name with redirects for the alternative spellings and alternative names of the character. Her changed name should be clearly noted in the first paragraph, this should be addressed if this is not the case. Please discuss if there is good reason for using a different name. Cotton 12:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Cotton, In my opinion, the title should be left as just "Yuuki Cross". This is how she was originally introduced in the manga and the anime, then later on her true surname was later revealed. Her official surname shouldn 't change just because her true surname was revealed. She was still adopted by Kaien Cross. Also, Yuuki changes into a different person than she was before... Well, not really, but... She's more intellegent about her past. It might be a smart idea to consider having one page on Yuuki Cross and one on Yuuki Kuran. Santuary (talk) 06:22, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yuuki's name should be spelled Yuuki not Yuki. My reasoning for this change is because it is stated in the early chapters of Vampire Knight that Kaien Cross says that Yuuki's name means gentle princess. But the way most people spell her name, Yuki, means snow and not gentle princess. Therefore it is incorrect to spell her name''Yuki when that is not how her name is actually spelled. Please change it to ''Yuuki. Lady Xaria (talk) 20:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Lady Xaria Posting the Birthdays/Horoscopes of Some Characters It has never been officially confirmed by Matsuri Hino what the characters' birthdays and such are. Why is it that every time I try to edit it out, another fan edits it back in? Lilac Dragon (talk) 04:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) People are stubborn and really don't know what there doing to be honest. I will remove it until it is confirmed (If that ever happens). Sorry for the trouble if you see it reverted let me know how did it and I will talk to them. Jul 10, 2013 05:54 (UTC) Request Hey guys, I'm putting this request down on any page where Yuki is mentioned. Please do not put down Yuuki turning into a butterfly at the end of the manga. There is no proof to these claims and its strictly people's opinions on how they want to see Yuuki's end. While Yuuki is shown to display butterfly wings and have the embodiment of butterflies there is no proof of her turning into the bug at the end of the story. After saying her goodbyes to the boys, she sacrifices her life and fades away into dust. After reawakening Kaname she is no longer capable of having this power and also none of the other purebloods have turn into their embodiments after death. If you have good support to your claims and have canon information to base it off then go ahead; otherwise let's not add false information. Age Yuki is 15 not 17 its prooved on http://www.absoluteanime.com/vampire_knight/yuki.htm Zero and Yuki have a daughter together since there is only panel looks like Ichiru though to me looks like takuma mixed with Yuki's features. Other times the child looks like Yuki with the short hair after she cuts her hair using artemis just in silver color and her stature and body shape is too much like a girl, only a bit taller than her sister,usually the guys tower over the girls in the manga by chunks. I don't know why many people says Kaname and Yuki's daughter looks like Yuki and curls look like kaname. Kaname's one is slightly wavy while the older daughter is completely wavy,in my opinion looks more like Juuri while facial features looks like she is going to cry and fragile kind of look like sara without the malicious appearance. The younger daughter look more like Yuki in facial feature, attitude is more composed. I have question So, I'm bad at English and I can't understand everything what is written about her future ( I have seen only tv show ). I'm just curious what happened to her. As I understand she had daughter four years after she left academy and also son with Zero. And that Zero adopted her daughter. Does that mean that they lived together, married or it means that Yuki gave both of her children to Zero? And also I'm curious what was her "profession" during 1000 years ( I know silly question but still... ). Also I don't undertand how Kaname became child. I tried to find it on google and there were different answers. His soul went in the dead body of Kaname or he made himself younger or whatever. And last silly question: Was Yuki "old" when she sacrificed herself or still looked like young woman ( such a pity if "yes" )? Oh, and did Kaname forget everything? Who was Yuki, and who was he himself? Thanks for attention. Kaname Kurans Death? Kaname Kuran is written as dead on this page, however he isn't. It's proven in the last chapter or so of the Vampire Knight manga. I almost died but was resurrected by Yuuki using the spell her mother used to give her life to him and make him human. Iamforevermore (talk) 21:27, February 26, 2017 (UTC)Elise Hiddleson Uncle/Aunt Shouldn't haruka and juri also be yuki's uncle and aunt since their parents are also siblings? Ren's Gender 'Inaccuracy with Ren's gender ' This seems to be an ongoing issue on the wiki, but I noticed that Ren is listed at Yuuki/Yuki's son on this page. It's been confermed that Ren is a female (and no other gender identiity has been addressed in the manga), can that please be changed to "daughter"? I would do it myself but the page is locked ' LadyMerya (talk) 22:09, August 15, 2019 (UTC) LadyMerya :Thanks, I've made the change. This page can be edited by established editors, so if you keep editing on the wiki, you'll eventually be able to edit pages with this protection as well. :– KylaraE (talk) 22:25, August 15, 2019 (UTC)